Slughorn's Christmas Party
by SarahIsAmplified
Summary: Hermione comes back from Slughorn's party to see Ron. What will this conversation mean for their future?


Hermione walked into the common room and the first thing she noticed was McLaggen sitting on a couch, hands on his knees looking worried. She stayed to the wall where she couldn't be seen with all the shadows. Over in the conner she saw Ron at a table glaring at McLaggen. Hermoine wondered why Ron was still up as it was a late night and she knew that Harry would have arrived back over an hour ago. Slughorn's Christmas party had been boring as expected and she knew Harry left early because Ginny and Dean had been fighting publicly.

She would've been back sooner if McLaggen had not wanted to stay longer at the party, trying every second to get a snog out of her. Hermione had made up her mind. She was not kissing him unless she was in the presence of Harry or Ginny, both of whom would tell Ron. He already had gotten one kiss out of her and it she had done everything in her power not to throw up in his mouth. Hermione kept telling herself that Harry was watching and it was worth it.

Hermione briefly wondered if Harry and Ron had already talked. Maybe Ron wanted to say congratulations. Maybe he wanted to talk about a double date. No. She stopped there. She never wanted to do anything further with McLaggen.

She was about to come out from the shadows and make a bee line for the girls dormitory when she heard McLaggen sigh and Ron cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh," McLaggen said turning around, "I didn't realize you were in here."

"Where's Hermione?" Ron demanded.

"I'm not quite sure, Mate."

"Don't call me Mate." Ron spat back. "I know you were her date. So where is she?"

"She told me she was going to the bathroom and that she'd meet me back here." McLaggen said.

There was an awkward pause and Hermione decided this would be her best time to go for it. She stepped out from behind the shadow.

Both boys said "Hermione!" in unison. Ron stood up first, followed by McLaggen.

"Ah! There you are, bit worried that it took you so long to come back." McLaggen said walking over to Hermione and slipping an arm around her waist. Hermione watched as Ron stiffened at the sight.

"It's alright, I just got caught up talking to someone in the halls. I'm fine." Hermione said smiling up at McLaggen.

Although the thought of McLaggen sickened her she wanted Ron to know how she felt when he kissed Lavender. She set down her bag and took a seat on the couch McLaggen had vacated. McLaggen followed her and sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Well," Ron said uncomfortably, "Just wanted to make sure you got back all right I'll be off to bed now." Hermione listened carefully as Ron walked behind her toward the staircase but stopped a few steps up. Hermione assumed that he had stopped to look back and took this as her chance.

"McLaggen," she said taking one hand and pulling his face towards her, "Where were we?"

McLaggen eagerly kissed her lips with an uncomfortable force. Hermione could feel Ron's eyes staring at the back of her head. She wanted to stop, but something kept her going. McLaggen's tounge tried to force it's way into her mouth but Hermione kept her lips firmly shut. No need to go farther than nesscary.

After about 30 seconds that felt like 30 years to Hermione, she heard Ron's footsteps go the rest of the way up the staircase. As soon as she heard the door click shut she pulled away from McLaggen. She felt dirty and gross. She wanted nothing more than to go throw up and brush her teeth for two hours.

He leaned back in but she turned her head away.

"I've g-got to go b-bed." she stuttered before jumping off the couch and running up the stairs to her warm comfy bed. "L-lots of homew-work tomorrow." She said looking back at McLaggen as she closed the door.

As soon as she got in bed, she realized she left her bag downstairs. She needed it, but didn't want to have to face McLaggen again. She got up and went to the door, listening carefully. She heard McLaggen come up the stairs muttering something to himself and as soon as the door clicked shut she opened the door and descended the stairs. She rushed to the couch and grabbed her bag. She wanted nothing more than to go to bed and forget the night. She backed slowly towards the staircase staring at the couch where all these terribly memories lay. A few tears escaped before she bumped into a solid object. She turned around and took a few steps back. She was shocked to see Ron in front of her.

He looked extremely distraught. She could tell he had been pacing and running his hands through his hair. And by the wetness of his hair, she had assumed he had splashed water on his face.

She stood there starring at his feet because she didn't know if she could take looking into his eyes. A few more silent tears escaped once again and she did her best to hide them form Ron.

"So," Ron whispered, breaking the silence. "You and McLaggen. Didn't see that coming."

"What does that mean?" Hermione said getting defensive.

"I don't know." Ron said. Hermione looked up into his eyes and swore he had been previously crying. "I just thought that you would end up with m-"

He cut off suddenly. "With... someone else." He said finishing the sentence slowly.

"Like who?" she demanded.

"I-I don't k-know." He stuttered.

"Yes you do." She snapped.

"I just thought maybe, that maybe...we had -" He stopped again. "Nevermind."

"No, no nevermind. Finish the sentence." She said, her voice rising.

"I thought, that just maybe... maybe, we had something." He finished softly.

"That 'something' ended when you decided to snog Lavender in front of the whole house." Hermione spat at Ron. She had never been this mean to him and she didn't know where her anger was coming from.

"Lavender?" Ron said, his voice close to a yell. "You think that I like Lavender?"

"Well you sure snog her like you do." She said in barley a whisper.

"If you would have even LOOKED at me in the last three months, you would know that's not the case. You would know I've been trying to get rid of her. But I guess you're too busy snogging McLaggen to notice."

"I bet you've just missed me so much in the last three months haven't you? I bet every night you were wondering, I wonder how Hermione's doing? or I should go see Hermione. No. Nothing. In the last three months you avoided me as much as I avoided you." The anger was flowing now. Hermione couldn't stop she just kept going. "I bet you were like, Hey! I could go hang out with one of my BESTFRIENDS, or I could go snog this bimbo who I only know her name and the taste of her chap stick. I could hang out with this girl I've known for 6 years who been there for me at all times, or this girl I've known for 3 months who's only there for me if I'm up for a snog. I see how much I mean to you."

Ron just starred at Hermione before taking a deep breath and speaking softly. "I have missed you actually. A lot."

Hermione knew she should show sympathy for Ron but she had one last insult she wanted to throw his way. "The only reason you even keep me around is for school work. Have you ever done homework without asking me for help? I'm just here so you can do good in school so mum will love you." Hermione's voice got quieter as she went on. "I'm just the person who does work for you."

Ron seemed to get fired up by this. He did not like Hermione accusing him of using her. "That's not true Hermione and you know it. You know you're my best friend. Although, I would of figured Harry would be the only one since you've been spending so much quality time with him these last couple months. Is he before or after McLaggen in your boyfriend history."

"Oh you're thick, Ron." Hermione spat back. "Some best friend you are. if you and Harry had talked for even 5 minutes you would know Harry's in love with Ginny. NOT me."

"Ginny? ...My sister?" Ron said shocked, his anger subsiding for a moment. "Then why have you two been spending so much time together lately?"

"Neither of us have got someone special. Harry's in love with Ginny and I'm in love with y-" Hermione stopped, unsure if now was the best time to tell Ron, he still had a girlfriend. "With someone else, who I can't be with. He tells me about Ginny and I tell him about ... him. We're both alone, but were together."

"Tell me about this boy, he sounds really special." Ron pressed Hermione. They both knew they were talking about him, but admitting it would open up a can of worms.

"Well..." Hermione started. What's wrong with a little flirting. "He's tall and cute. Pretty built, good at quidditch, in my opinion. He's got these amazing eyes, I could look into the for weeks and never get bored. And his hair! See, he's got this flaming red hair that is easily picked out in a crowd."

"Sounds like quite the catch." Ron said above his laughter. He moved closer to Hermione and leaned aganist the same table she was. They were so close that their arms touched. Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat. "But their's this really amazing girl I'm in love with and she's way better than that guy you described."

The tingling sensation of Ron being so close went away as Lavender's face popped into her head. "Let me guess. She calls you won won and is always attached to your arm. Her hair is blond and always annoyingly curly. She's too peppy most of the time and extremely territorial."

"Quite the opposite auctally," He said leaning towards Hermione. Her heart rate increased and the pressure between their arms grew. "She's got loose brown curls and the most amazing eyes. She's bloody brilliant, smartest witch of her age."

Hermione looked down at this, not wanting Ron to see her blush.

"She's too good for me though. Probably marry someone better like the chosen one, someone more deserving." He finished looking defeated.

"She might surprise you."

Hermione looked up to Ron starring at her with this dazed look.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

Ron leaned down to kiss her and Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but she knew she couldn't. She turned her head away at the last second, causing Ron to brush his lips across her cheek.

"I'm-I'm sorry." He said. "I shouldn't of done that. I know it's not like that."

"It is like that." She turned to him and smiled.

"Then why'd you pull away?" He said shocked.

"You have a girlfriend, and I have…. McLaggen." She said laughing at the last part.

"Someday," Ron said, "We'll be together. I promise."

"Someday…" Hermione whispered.

"Until then, please no snogging McLaggen. I wanted to punch him so hard." Ron added.

"Only if you stop snogging Lavender." Hermione replied.

"Gladly!"

They sat a few more minutes in the comfortable silence until Hermione broke it.

"I really must be going to bed." She said standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Goodnight." Ron said, standing up and pulling her into a hug.

She hugged him for what felt like forever but didn't seem to satisfy her. She would of stood here forever hugging Ron. Ron reluctantly broke away.

"Will you start talking to me again?" Ron asked as Hermione began to climb the stairs.

"Of course." She said smiling. "Things will go back to normal."

"As normal as they can be after that." He said laughing.

"I want things to be normal." She said. "Can we just pretend like this didn't happen?"

"You just admitted you liked me, something I've been waiting for- for YEARS. And now you want me to pretend like it didn't happen?" Ron said with obvious hurt in his voice. "I want to be with you Hermione!"

"I want to be with you too, Ron." She replied. "But right now you're someone else's 'Won won'."

Hermione climbed the rest of the way up the stairs and climbed into bed not caring that she hadn't taken off her makeup, changed out of her dress, or taken her hair out. She just laid there and cried. He wanted to be with her, and he just admitted it to her face. But she said no. She said no because she's too scared she won't live up to what he thinks about her. She won't live up to the Hermione in his head.


End file.
